


Inheritors

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Child Abuse, Isara Mao/Yuuki Makoto - Freeform, More tags to be added as we go, all characters will show up at some point, but its only briefly in there for ch1 one, healer makoto, knight hidaka, knight subaru, maomako, might move to the relationships tag, nothing explicit just vague mentions of kohaku's upbringing, prince kohaku, wizard himeru, wizard mao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: The mystical continent of Lanamor has enjoyed a time of peace since the fall of the dark ones half a decade ago.During this time the five ruling families of the continent have engaged to ensure peace for all.When the gods are dead and the demons have fled to the ends of the earth, what is there left to fear?There are those who whisper about the coming of a new dark age. One that will plunge their whole world into darkness.Hope residues in the hands of a young price and his retrainers.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku & HiMERU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Inheritors

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic idea I got that made me try out fic writing but because of the extensiveness of the story telling and world building it took a lot longer to get around to finishing the first chapter so I worked on other things on the side.  
> The core idea started out with me wanting to write something for tatsumi/himeru but at the time we didn't have enough things on canon so I said 'heck with it I'll write a fantasy au for them' and then it spiraled out of control.  
> A big huge thank you to Taylor ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/moonlightoath) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mezzo_fortay) ) for beta reading this and giving me some encouraging feedback! Be sure to go check out their Narumika fic it's scream worthy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Anyone who said swords were the strength of this continent didn’t truly know their history. Information was power. All the great nations of Lanamor enlisted spies to gather intel on their neighbors and their enemies alike. It was what kept the world at peace. A lack of information. The Empire couldn’t expand into Fortuna without knowing what lay within its heart, The Garden couldn’t move south without knowing if The Knighthood was distracted with the fledgling southern half of their formerly united Kingdom, and The Dukedom wouldn’t cross their man-made border with The Kingdom unless they were backed by The Empire or if The Knighthood would not come to their neighbor’s defense. It was a false peace. The humans cared not, milling about as if the peaceful days would last forever. Someone long-lived would know better. Know that it was only a matter of time before someone very ambitious or foolish tipped the balance and the lands would be engulfed in war once more. 

Information was a weapon, and the owner of the Cat’s Paw was the most notorious information dealer in the business. The ceaseless chatter around the pub and inn allowed for all sorts of information to flow over those in the vicinity. Someone had seen wild wyverns flying across the wastelands to the south. They speculate that the military training school down there will try and find some more docile ones to present to the new recruits. The new session at the school to the north had begun. They apparently had a new mage teaching there and was said to be a rare beauty. One man claimed to have seen corpses coming back to life. Another man claimed the first was a drunk and prone to wild ideas. Someone else remarked about the absence of the emperor in the public eye and speculated on his poor health. A tiger was spotted in the Knighthood’s capital. Someone swore they saw a flying man on the Frost Road. Bandits had attacked another merchant caravan and a mercenary group managed to catch up and turn them over.

Useless, useless, useless. Gods above why were humans always so useless. Not a single one of them seemed to have any actual useful information about the status of Lanamor as it stood right now. What did these busy little bees have to worry about anyway? It had been five years since the darkness was banished and they were living in a time of peace. The great nations hadn’t been at war in some time and many young kids nowadays didn’t even know what war was really like. Signing up to be soldiers and join the great military academies in order to prepare themselves for something that they could never be prepared for. It was enough to make someone sick. 

Well, almost all the information was useless. Amber eyes gleamed in the dark, lips twitching up into a sly smirk as he coaxed more ale into a patron’s cup to milk one of the silly humans for information. Call it a premonition, but the owner of The Cat’s Paw was certain that the long wait was over. The balance was about to be tipped….

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐

“Akehoshi, get back here!”

“Hehe, you gotta do better than that if you wanna get me, Hokke!”

It was far too early still for those kids to be so energetic. Himeru exited the library, books in hand as he glanced down the hallway to spy on the trainees. Hidaka Hokuto; a stern looking young man who took everything seriously. He was a foreigner, but both his parents ranked highly among the other nations' knights. He had recently been promoted to lead the interior guard. He did a good job; most of his peers respected him. Akehoshi Subaru. Another promising young man, however he was born right here in Clar Banta. When he wasn’t so distracted by shiny things and doing whatever it was that made him happy, he was a formidable fighter. It was actually kind of amazing how Hidaka had already been able to figure out the best way to utilize Akehoshi. 

It seemed that currently, the leader was trying to coax the other one to training. “Come on, Akehoshi. The others are already waiting for us. You need to take your training more seriously.”

“Ah! But they’re getting things prepared down in town. I wanna go play today, aren’t you excited for the festival too?” The ginger boy asked with the biggest of grins. 

“The festival is still a few days off. You can’t go slacking everyday until then.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he attempted to stare down the more energetic youth. “I’ll give you a copper piece,” he finally relented and pulled outsaid shiny copper item from his coin purse. It would look like bribery to some and it was in some ways. It wasn’t the money itself that Akehoshi enjoyed but more the way it sparkled. Himeru’s own trainee had remarked on how crow-like the ginger boy was. If only Isara knew how close to the mark he was. 

Properly appeased, the younger knight finally followed happily along with the leader. Himeru faintly smiled after seeing the exchange. Their kingdom was always filled with excitement and mirth. It was a peaceful place, one that was both praised and scorned for their accepting nature. Himeru was thankful for such a place to exist where he could rest his head and focus on tending to the children in his care. He could scarcely imagine being the advisor of a nation that was always brimming with war mongering ways. People who trampled on the lives of others were not something he could understand. 

Clar Banta was the southernmost nation. It was warm for most of the year. The royal family was just and kind, though also terrifying in its own ways. They kept a strong alliance with their neighbor to the north. Despite being the newest nation, they had managed to find their feet quickly enough. Himeru shook away his nostalgic thoughts. He tended not to dwell on the past like that; he placed the blame on Akehoshi who had mentioned the festival. The founding festival was less than a week away. This time every year he instructed the prince on the founding of this land and the rich history behind it. That must be why he was feeling so melancholy all of a sudden. 

Pausing to brush long strands of pale blue hair from his face, the wizard got himself back into the present. He had tutoring lessons with the prince in the morning and then later in the afternoon he would be training Isara and Yuki. While the knights were outside in the yards practicing at stabbing things, the mages would be inside perfecting their own craft. It was a time of progress. Of pushing forward for the simple desire to excel and become better than you were before. Himeru held great hope for the children of the future. 

Pushing the door open, he paused looking over the ‘classroom’. “Where is the prince?”

═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════

The sun was shining down pleasantly on the market place. There was laughter and bartering. Exchanges of goods and excited whispers about the festival. Hair tied up in a messy ponytail and then hidden by a cap, the young prince Kohaku was trying to blend in with his subjects. Going outside was something he was never allowed to do. His parents were strict with both of their children. Kohaku had heard all manner of stories from his childhood about how the outside world was evil and dirty. While it was true that some of the people were dirty it didn’t seem quite like they were evil. It seemed like they were people. Colorful and happy people. 

His parents had recently left to travel to Riddara to discuss ‘important political topics’. Kohaku was certain that was just code for them getting blessings from their closest ally about skipping over their only son for the throne and giving it to his elder sister. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it still. He had heard whispers about being skipped over from the servants when they thought he wasn’t around. He wasn’t sure if he would make a good king. He didn't even know if he would make a good man yet. His sister was older, she was poised and graceful. She excelled at her studies and she was beautiful with her sword. Kohaku got average marks and his weapon skills paled in comparison to his magical abilities. How else had he managed to get away from his attendants? A simple sleep spell was all it took to knock them out and then slip from the castle to the gardens, to the little hole he had been digging for months, and finally outside into the plaza. 

He could hear Himeru scolding him already. He’d probably say something like how if Kohaku could put this kind of focus to his lessons he could become a great man or something. Hmph, while the cat's away the mice will play. There was no telling how long his parents would be gone. Even if he got severely scolded when they came back home, he was free for now and he was going to use every second of it!

His eyes were wide as he took in all the sights, sounds, and smells. Oh god, the smells. He wished he had thought to bring some of his money so he could buy some of the delicious smelling round candies that one vendor was offering, but alas he didn’t. He stared at the colorful candies for a bit longer before turning to leave in case the vendor tried to engage with him. As he did so though, another customer came up and bought some of the candies. Offering a ‘Thank ya kindly!’ as coins and candy were exchanged. Kohaku blinked in confusion when a candy was placed in front of his face. The man was strange looking but in a way that Kohaku couldn’t put his finger on at first. He wasn’t about to say no to food being offered to him. He accepted the candy with a small thank you and was about to ask the man for his name when the strange looking fellow had turned away. It seemed someone had shouted for him because in the next second he was hurrying off and following behind another man that Kohaku didn’t get a good look at. Kohaku continued to ponder why the man had looked so strange as he popped the candy in his mouth. 

Letting out a hum of contentment as the strawberry flavored sweetness hit his tongue, Kohaku moved further into the thick of the plaza. The clank of smiths working on weapons and armor, the scent of perfumes and food, musical sounds of the people in all stages of life all interwoven in the castle town. Clar Banta was blessed with fertile land and an expansive border with the ocean. Trade was well and the people were happy with their blessings. On days like these it was hard to imagine that demons and wielders of the dark arts existed, ready to snatch up unsuspecting children. 

Kohaku was already a man after all; there was no way he believed in those silly kids stuff like a cat-eyed witch that stole away children who ate too many sweets before bed and a wailing spirit that possessed travelers who were out too late on the King’s Road. Kohaku was nearly thirteen, as old as his cousin had been when he was given more authority in his castle. Perhaps he’d be able to do some growing while his parents were away and properly make them take him seriously. Though perhaps he shouldn’t have skipped out on his lessons if he was going to take things seriously. 

He was just starting to realize he had been a bit too rash and turn back to go home when he smacked right into another person. An apology was on the tip of his tongue before he realized who he had run into. Oh no, he really did have the worst kind of luck. Himeru stood before him looking cross, his golden eyes as expressionless as ever even as he frowned down at the younger man. Kohaku found himself getting instantly on the defensive even though he had just convinced himself that it was time to go home and that he had been reckless. 

Himeru was praised for his collected disposition, but there were times when even he was unsettled. Having the prince disappear without a word was one of those times. Having caught the boy without any major incident was a relief. He couldn’t very well just let Kohaku get away with pulling such a trick though, even if he was just the tiniest bit proud of his student for managing such a complex sleep spell that didn’t backfire. He had to be stern with him but not overly so, since he didn’t want to become a cause of tension the way the boy’s parents were. He placed a hand on Kohaku’s head.

“I’ll scold you later.” Was all the wizard said before pulling the prince along back towards the castle. “You’re late enough for your lessons as it is.” Kohaku bit his lip following along Himeru and pulled his cap off so that his pink hair could poke back out.

“I’m sorry. I didn’ mean ta cause ya ta worry or take so long.” One of the first things Kohaku had ever learned was to apologize grandly and sincerely. It was one of the few ways that managed to get his parents off his case, at least sometimes. “I accept my punishment.”

Himeru hated that word and hated how the boy always expected every single thing to mean he’d be disciplined. Of course the king and queen were his employers. They had sought him out when their daughter was born. A powerful wizard to guide and teach their children. It was Kohaku though that Himeru had a soft spot for. He had been there ever since the boy was first brought into this world and while he wasn’t his son, Himeru loved him strongly all the same. Alas, he was not Kohaku’s parent and couldn’t always place himself in the middle of their family scuffles. Right now though his parents were gone and Himeru was in charge of the children. He placed a hand on Kohaku’s shoulder, pulling him into his side as they walked.

“Your punishment is to clean the library and listen to me lecture you about the ethics of elfin hierarchical systems.” 

That hadn’t been the type of punishment Kohaku had expected at all. Was he going to tell his parents? Kohaku was too worried to ask so instead he let himself be coddled for now, holding onto the fabric of Himeru’s vest. Glancing back up at Himeru the young man uttered a brief ‘thank ya’.

═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════

Kohaku was regretting the thought that Himeru was going easy on him with his punishment around the hundredth or so time he got on the ladder to put away books. His arms and legs felt heavy and yet he was still expected to listen to his teacher as he went on about ‘ethics’ and ‘society’. As if any of that mattered when their kingdom was so different from the others. The pinkette found himself rolling his eyes despite how sorry he had been earlier. He was certain Himeru just wanted to wear him out so that he’d never think of sneaking outside again. 

“Oukawa,” Hearing his last name cut through his thoughts and he looked over to his teacher startled. Most people called him by his title, his name was rarely used outside of his family. It meant that Himeru knew he had been unfocused. 

Himeru was seated at one of the library tables casually scanning through one of the books he used in his lessons. He looked as if he was bored, save for the small twitch that turned up the corner of his lips. “What was I just saying?” 

Knowing that the question was coming didn’t make it any easier for him to recite back what Himeru had just been talking about. Kohaku climbed down from the ladder giving his body a small break as he tried to more or less lie his way through this. “Uh, ya were sayin' that the elves and humans are the rulin' majorities of the continent?” It was posed as a question and Himeru sighed. It didn’t take a detective to know that the teenager wasn’t paying attention. 

The wizard gestured for Kohaku to take the seat across from him. The prince was grateful just to be allowed to sit down again after climbing up and down from the ladder so long. It felt like he had been doing weapon training instead of putting books away. He was sure he was going to be sore later. “When was Clar Banta founded?”

That was an easy question, Kohaku knew that one for sure. “The Kingdom of Clar Banta was established in the year 633 of the Silessian calendar after successfully winnin' in the civil war with the Kingdom of Riddara. We’re celebratin' our founding day. It’s suppose ta be a big one because It’s our 50th anniversary.”

History was Himeru’s favorite topic, along with ethics and manners. It was Kohaku’s least favorite subject. He was still young, he didn’t understand yet that a knowledge of history was the key to preventing history from repeating. “Yes, that is correct. That is also when your parents should be returning home by. I have no intention of telling them of your escapades but I will tell them that you’ve been lacking in your studies if you keep up the attitude.”

The prince made an audible groan. “I’ll do my best ta reflect on my manners and write a report on how my adventure put myself and my kingdom in danger. Will that do, professor?” 

The wizard shook his head but stood up, collecting his books. “Fine, fine. I’ll consider your punishment over. I hope you will remember this the next time you try to run off. This nation is built on merit, not blood. You need to prove your merits, little prince.”

As soon as he was told he was done Kohaku got up, collecting his lesson supplies. “Hm, yeah. I got it. No more runnin' off and having fun. Are we done now?” he asked, itching to get away from his teacher. 

Running a hand through his hair to push the blue looks back he relented. “Yes, we’re done. I expect to see you early tomorrow for your arithmetic lesson and your mother wants you to start learning about taxation.” The prince made a face at the word but nodded before running off. Honestly, Himeru didn’t understand that child. He could remember things when he needed to but otherwise he seemed entirely disinterested. He finished putting his supplies away before heading out of the library, thinking about the systems in place as he walked down the corridor. 

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺

The knights barracks were bustling with people coming and going. It was past noon now and that meant it was time for the magic users to have access to the training grounds. Himeru had set up a strict schedule when he was first appointed. Early morning was for anyone who dared get up that early, and Hidaka seemed to be the only one aside from himself willing to do that. The morning hours were allotted to weapons training, soldiers and knights who would spar and practice. Afternoon was the time for the mystical arts. Himeru would train with the castle’s mages and healers. Then in the evening it was open to anyone. Normally it would be mixed sparring, and late at night Yuki would train on his own, sometimes with Isara. 

Yuki Makoto was a hard working young man. He had been born right here in the capital and apprenticed to the legendary knight Sena. Himeru wasn’t certain of the details but Sena had transferred to the Northern kingdom and in exchange Isara had been sent down to the south. It worked out for the best because Yuki and Isara got along well. Isara Mao was perhaps the hardest working person Himeru had ever met. He always seemed to be one step away from collapsing of fatigue before finding another burst of energy. He was personally training Yuki, tended the stables, stocked the library, worked in the kitchens, and still found time to be Himeru’s personal assistant. Isara had a great talent for magic and Himeru was grateful for a student that was so keen to learn from him. 

Since he had taken so long with his ‘punishment’ lesson he was certain Isara and Yuki would already be in the training area warming up. The sight that greeted him instead was not surprising though it was tiresome. Teenagers truly were a bothersome bunch. 

There was a book of spells laid out in front of the two of them but it seemed to have been forgotten about. The magic users sat close together, probably to see the writing better but studying had devolved into kissing. Mao had one of his hands on Makoto’s cheek while the other held his hand while Makoto had his free hand in Mao’s hair. Himeru uttered a cough to gain the two’s attention. Makoto at least had the sense to get flustered. If it was possible the wizard thought his glasses might turn red too. “Master Himeru! I-I-I’m very sorry, w-we were just--!!” “We got bored waiting. Sorry, master.” Mao laughed, releasing Makoto’s face but holding onto his hand.

Himeru was grateful the two of them got along so well. It wasn’t as if dating among the ranks was forbidden and Isara and Yuki balanced each other nicely. They were able to boost the other up in a way that some of the other trainees couldn’t. Still, he couldn't help but feel like Isara should at least have some modesty. Perhaps growing up with vampires had negatively impacted the way he interacted with humans? It mattered not. 

“My apologies for being late. My lessons with the little prince took longer than expected.“

“Hmm, I heard from one of the gate guards that you came back with the little lord.” Mao remarked as he stood up, pulling Makoto with him before reluctantly letting go of his hand to pick back up his spell book. “Guess he finally wanted to spread his wings.” It wasn’t as if it was unknown to the castle folk that the prince and princess were always kept inside. Mao personally had only interacted with the prince a few times but he was cute, kinda like his little sister. 

“I guess.” Himeru muttered, it was bound to happen that gossip was happening already but he hoped that it would die off quickly. He could better handle the fall out if it wasn’t sensationalized. “Are you ready to train or did you just want to keep gossiping like a hen?”

Makoto always felt uneasy when Himeru and Mao were in the same place. Despite being close they also seemed to not fully like each other. It was a difficult relationship to understand. 

Mao just laughed at the jab. “We’re ready, master. We should get started before you shrivel up like an old man.” 

That was the last word said before Himeru lifted an arm, sending a fireball at Mao who deflected. Raising a shield before spinning out of the way and sending back a gust of wind. Makoto didn’t feel confident in casting spells yet. He was kept on stand by for healing while being instructed to watch and learn. The magic battles between Mao and Himeru always seemed to last forever with both magicians being too prideful in their own ways to allow the other to win until they were utterly spent. It was a great way to burn off lingering emotions and allow Himeru to relax and calm down for the rest of the day. 

═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════✿═════

The day had been far too long. The excitement of escaping out into the plaza and then being forced to clean up the library while dealing with Himeru’s lectures had made his body and brain ache. Kohaku wasn’t looking forward to spending another boring day inside being taught spells, politics, and arithmetic. He wished he could train with the other knights. More than anything he wished he could train in Riddara with his cousin. Clar Banta may boast about being a society based on merit but it did have its drawbacks. Paramount being that it forced siblings and family members to compete with one another for the same prize. 

Kohaku knew there must have been a time in his life when he had gotten along well with his sister. It was hard to remember that time but he knew that when he was a child it was always Himeru and his sister that made him happy. His cousin didn’t visit often but when he did it was always a time of great celebration for Kohaku. Between those three people he grew up having some inkling of what it was like to be loved. 

As soon as he started to reach double digits though his sister had changed. They hardly ever saw each other despite living in the same place. Kohaku actively avoided being around her so that he wouldn’t get caught under her harsh gaze. A look that said he was a rival and not even a worthy one. She would likely make a great queen one day but then what would become of him? Locked inside for the rest of his life? Married to a high born family or another kingdom to ensure strong alliances? Kohaku knew his fate was not his own no matter what he did, but he hoped if he could become the heir then at least he’d be able to see his cousin more and maybe go outside more. 

The prince retired from staring out of his window longing to settle down on his bed. His whole body was weary and it would be another long day tomorrow. He’d have his drills in the morning followed by a lovely sounding taxanation lesson. Kohaku wanted to die just imagining how painfully boring things were gonna be tomorrow. For now he just hoped that he could dream about the plaza and the fun he had had. At least if he clung to this feeling of warmth he might be able to do his best tomorrow. 

As he closed his eyes he let his memories of the plaza and the marketplace swirl over him. It was then in his half asleep mind that he realized why the stranger who had given him the candy had looked off somehow. He had one yellow eye and one blue eye.

════════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════════

“Honestly, Kagehira, I wonder if that empty head of yours is simply for decoration!” 

“Nhah! I’m real sorry, teach. I didn’ see no harm.” 

“Hmph! It’s bad enough dealing with crowds but what’s worse is when you leave me to go around giving candy to children. I’m sure you view yourself as some kind hearted sap but the reality is that you’ll bring us unwanted attention.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“If you’re sorry then think before you act next time, Kagehira. The last thing we need is for people to start thinking we’re stealing their children.”

Mika didn’t see what the big deal was. He figured that Shu was just being paranoid and overprotective, not that it was anything new. It had been like that for a very long time. Mika just happened to see a kid looking at some candy. Until Shu had taken him in he had been on the streets and would have loved for kind strangers to buy him candy. “I’ll try and be more thoughtful, teach.” he tried again at reassuring his caretaker. He got a grunt in response before the pink haired man turned over, away from Mika, in order to sleep. 

They had left the capital that afternoon headed north to Riddara to sell wares. Shu had cloaked the cart with magic before the two of them took to the trees to sleep far enough away from any humans or monsters that would harass them. Mika stretched out his large black wings after having them concealed all day with Shu’s magic before he retracted them to lay flat along his back. Shu’s own wings were a translucent shade of pink. Much prettier than his inky black. 

Mika laid back on his branch, staring up at the moon overhead through the leaves before shutting his eyes. The two winged creatures were unaware of the shadows that slipped past them and made their way towards the capital city. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter of Inheritors!  
> I'm hoping to have chapter two our fairly soon. I already have the outline made so it shouldn't take me long to flesh out the skeleton.  
> Bonus points to anyone who can figure out the unnamed owner of the Cat's Paw.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodymary_p) to catch me screaming about enstars and some twsted.


End file.
